Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crossbow and, more particularly, to an angle adjusting structure for an aiming seat of the crossbow.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional crossbow is comprised of a body and a bow arm. The body includes a grip handle arranged on a rear end thereof, and the grip handle has a trigger set formed on a front end thereof. The trigger set has an aiming seat disposed thereon, and the aiming seat has a rifle scope mounted thereon. The bow arm is formed in an arc shape and is fixed on a front end of the body, and the bow arm intersects with the body in a cross shape. Between two ends of the bow arm is defined a bowstring. In operation, the bowstring is pulled backward and tightly to retain with the trigger set, and an arrow abuts against the body and the bowstring. Thereafter, a target object is aimed by the rifle scope, and the trigger set is triggered so that the bowstring removes from the trigger set. Hence, the arrow is pushed by the bowstring to shoot the target object.
However, an angle adjusting structure for the aiming seat of the conventional crossbow contains a rotatable wheel, and the rotatable wheel drives a threaded rod to move upward and downward, thus adjusting the angle of the aiming seat in a longitudinal direction. After the arrow shoots from the crossbow, vibration conducts from the bowstring to the body, and vibration and friction occur between the rotatable wheel and the threaded rod to change the angle of the aiming seat relative to the rifle scope, so the target object cannot be aimed by the crossbow precisely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.